zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General Tactics for the GLA - by Casojin
The Global Liberation Army has weak units with considerable firepower if use properly. Playing GLA effectively requires micro-managing and here are some tips about GLA. Avoid Direct Assault: *Though GLA has cheap units, direct assault is something GLA shouldn't rely on. Their units are too fragile and will fall en mass easily in front of heavy firepower. It costs too much and also gives enemy a lot of experience to gain tech. Trick & Flank: *Try luring enemy to the front and sneaking a worker to a flank and build a tunnel (or you can use BTR-50 Driller or Rig Launcher to provide you free tunnel when play as Toxin or Assault). When the enemy concentrate on the front, you would then switch your force to attack the flank, destroying as many unprotected units (such as artillery) as possible before retreating. Supply Blockade: *The GLA supply line is one of their most vulnerable element. A single fast vehicle with machine gun such as a Hound Droid or a Valanx can disrupt GLA resource operation entirely. Using structures to create a defensive blockade would prevent your enemy from rushing in and disrupt your supplyline. Black Market for Toxin is also very useful defending the supply as it can be garrisoned, and the other 3 GLA factions can use Black Market to send your frontline troops back to defend the base (it acts as tunnel exit). Hidden Strong Point *GLA defense site can be upgraded with camo net. You can build these things and lure your enemy to follow your units back to a killzone. However, they're not tough and cannot take out large group of enemy by their own. Their main purpose is to slow your enemy down and you might be able to kill them all as a BONUS. Supporting these defense sites with artilleries or some tanks would be helpful to create an effective killzone. Lose One Territory to Gain Another *If you expand quickly, GLA can control a lot of territory around the map. Your enemy would try to retake it. If you think your force can't handle a large attacking force, you have 2 choices: retreat to your second line of defense or stall your enemy. Retreat is a good thing to do if you haven't prepared an attacking force. Stall would distract your enemy attention to that particular battlezone when you attack another zone. When the enemy shift his attention to your attacking, your stalling force can be reinforced (using tunnel) and retake the territory or even advance to enemy territory. Command Truck: Early or later? *In Contra, the GLA Command Center has been turned into a vehicle. It has unique weapon for each GLA faction. However, there is little need for it in rank 1-2 (except Stealth Gen which has GPS scrambler at beginning) if you're not planning to use any special power such as clear garrison. You should rather build up your economy to a point when $1500 is not a big deal and then build it. If you're going to build it early, then you should really need them for something useful. Strafing Artillery *GLA has one of the most effective early artillery in Contra, the Mortar Buggy (except Assault Gen which has the Dana instead). Mortar Buggies are weak but they're also very fast. To fully utilize it's advantage, you need to control them carefully. A group of 6 has effective firepower and wouldn't cause movement problem (sticking with one another while moving). When attack, they should keep moving side-way comparing to enemy movement (or you can do a zig-zag if you like) to allow Mortar group to fire effectively while avoiding serious casualties. This movement is also good against enemy artillery (especially those that need to stop before firing). You can circle around enemy artilleries and reduce them to smouldering wreckage in short time. Amphibious Infiltration *Most people tend to forget that BTR-50 engineering vehicle or driller can cross water (including me). Such infiltration can cause serious damage if an attack force is prepared properly. As soon as the tunnel is ready, the assault force should be deployed to cause as much damage as possible before being repelled. If possible, build up a strong point here to continue attacking your enemy. Fake Buildings *Many people might overlook a fake building's usefulness. In Contra, fake building can be built much faster than real one. However, it also costs a little bit more. If you plan to rush, it might worth a few extra money putting on it. Or if you expect your enemy to rush quickly, it might save your day. Timing is very important in RTS and more so in early game. '- Casojin' Category:Strategies